


New outlook

by RvnMrphy



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, Gosci, Smut, murven - Freeform, ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RvnMrphy/pseuds/RvnMrphy
Summary: Murphy and Raven hook up on the ring
Relationships: John Murphy/Raven Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	New outlook

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited

He finally was able to open the sealed door, it led to a staircase so he went up the stairs and found this nice little loft. It wasn't too spacious but there was a huge window for the ceiling and front wall. And a cot to the side, there was a small table set up with a couple books under it. Some blankets and a pillow tucked underneath the cot and a rug. He hides away in there, and sneaks up whenever he wants to be alone. If he's being honest he always wants to be alone. He misses earth, the feeling of freedom. At least up here there's a giant window to the outside so he can feel like there's more than just this stupid ring. He spent the first several weeks searching everywhere in the ring so that he could find his space. The first time he found this place the anxiety automatically decreased, he felt safe, at peace and it was really the only place he could sleep. He snuck out of the loft in the early mornings if he even left at all during the day. When he closed the door he would move a cabinet in front. 

He was glad they were alive, glad they survived but he hated space. He was laying on his cot looking out through the window and his mind drifted to happiness. His favorite things flashed through his mind; running through the open forest, swimming in the lake, laughing around the fire, Monty's moonshine, Ravens laugh, Raven. He couldn't help but think of her when he was in this loft, she loved space and there was a huge beautiful view of her dream. He felt guilty keeping it from her but she was always busy, and everyone was getting used to being here so there was lots of bickering. 

He already knows someone's in his loft before he enters. The roof entrance was closed at an angle and he always fully closed the door. He took a deep breath before he walked in. He was ready to flip out but then he saw her curled up on the cot fast asleep. He grabbed one of the books and sat on the floor across the cot reading. Under the dim light. 

\----------------

Ravens starting to get bored, they're safe in space, it's been a busy couple months and there just wasn't much to do for a few days. She hasn't been sleeping, basically ever since they got up here. She was so busy at first making sure everything was set for them She starts exploring the areas of the ship, she finds a small hidden lounge with a look out into space. It looks as if someone else has found this spot too, there's a blanket in a pile on the cot. It's not that big of a space but it's cozy, she wants to curl up and just fall asleep, she really can't resist the temptation. She crawls into the bed and covers up. Murphy. It smells like him, he's the one who has been staying here. Her thoughts drift to Murphy. It seemed like there was a moment before primfaya where they couldve eventually gotten together if it had been a normal world. Except she was dying and saying her final goodbyes when she realized she loved him. Not to mention the world was ending, who has time for relationships when those things happen. She pushed away her feelings and focused on the task at hand. Ever since then she's thought of him here and there but it wasn't until this moment she couldn't stop. He cut his hair since they've been on the ring, he had scruff on his face and had been working out. She always found him attractive but this new version of him had her drooling. She breathes his scent in and out and she falls asleep. 

She woke up and was stretching when she heard him speak  
"Sleep well goldilocks?"  
"Yes actually and I'm not moving"  
"Then move over because I'm tired"  
"Go sleep in your own room"  
"Raven. This is my room."  
"Ugh" she moves over leaving space between her and the wall.  
He takes off his jeans and crawls over her and lays down. He pulls part of the blanket over him  
"What are you doing up here?"  
"Can't sleep, went exploring and found this place."  
"Sounds familiar"  
She chuckles. 

"Glad you finally got some sleep though"  
"Thanks for not kicking me out"  
"Would you have left if I did" he asked  
"No"  
He laughed "I know better than to tell you what to do Raven"

She got goosebumps and shivered at the way he says her name, the warmth of him so close, she felt him move. He must've mistaken that for her being cold as he moved closer to her and pulled the blanket up higher. He put his hand on her waist and his thumb moves back and forth. She moves back closer to him so her back is against his chest. She feels his hand slide from her hip across her stomach, his large palm flat on her stomach. She had taken off her bra and pants when she initially laid down to nap and she felt a surge of wetness at how close his hand was to where she really desired it. She felt his fingers start moving in circles and his finger swipes over the waistband of her panties, her breath hitches. Fuck she wants this. She's wanted this for so long. His other arm slid under her head and he moved closer to her and she moved back into him and raised her good leg over his, opening her legs up for him. He moved his hand to shift her leg around his thigh turning her closer to him. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and she sat up slightly and helped him raise it over her head. 

"Fuck" he moaned as his fingers dug into her hip. She forgot she wasn't wearing a bra, but when the room air hit her nipples she quickly remembered. She felt his dick, hard, pressed up against her ass. He loosened his grip on her hip and she sat up and pushed him onto his back while she straddled him. He groaned as he bucked up against her and worked his hands up her body, finally getting his hands on her chest. Raven moaned at the feeling of his hands on her breasts, then she felt his tongue on her neck, biting and licking over to marks to soothe. He was kissing his way down to her collar bone and then she felt his tongue lick around her nipple and she moaned as she grinded against him. His one hand had moved down her chest and around her back to grab her ass roughly. He released her nipple and pulled back to get some air. She felt his free hand grip the back of her neck holding her up, they made eye contact and she wasn't sure who moved first but she was finally kissing him. 

Kissing Murphy was unlike anything she ever experienced. He was rough, but passionate. When she finally broke apart she tried to catch her breath  
"If I knew it was that easy to keep you quiet I would've done that a long time ago"  
She slapped him "yeah well if I would've known your mouth was actually useful..."  
He starts kissing her again and she recovers from the shock and kisses him back. She opens up to him so easily when he runs his tongue between her lips into her mouth. She moans at the sensations she is feeling and runs her hands up his back and she moves one hand to cup his cheek. With the other she holds the nape of his neck and runs her fingers through his hair and pulls him closer. He flips them so he's on top and the heat from his body as it presses against her makes her feel incredible. He grinds his hips into hers and she can feel his erection. He's kissing her neck and she knows he's trying to mark her  
"Do not leave a hickey on me"  
"Aww why not Rey" he wines as he continues to kiss her pulse point.  
"People will see!!"  
"Who cares?"He bites down and sucks a mark into her neck, grinding against her and she digs her hands into his back while she breathes heavily.  
She's very surprised to hear he wouldn't try and keep this secret. "You don't care if they find out about this?"  
"Does it look like I care Raven?" He slips his hand underneath her panties and slowly runs circles over her clit before inserting a finger. His she moans his name. Fuck it all feels so good, and knowing that it's him making her feel this way makes it all the better. He crooks his hand a few more times and she can feel herself about to cum. He must feel it to because he pinches her nipples as he soothes his tongue over after  
"That's it, cum for me. Fuck you're beautiful" he whispers into her ear. She cums on his fingers and he helps her ride out her orgasm.  
She closes her eyes while she breathes heavily while trying to come back down to earth. When she finally opens her eyes he's over her, eyes drawn to her eyes. He kisses her slowly, this is different than the other kisses. It's slow, passionate, like there's meaning behind it. She runs her hands down his back and pushed down his briefs. He pushes them the rest of the way down and then helps remove her panties. She loves feeling his hands all over her body-she needs to feel him inside of her, now.  
She pulls him towards her and reaches down to grab his shaft, she feels the hitch in his breath when she strokes him a few times. He leans down to kiss her two soft brief kisses before pulling back  
"Tell me what you want Raven."  
"You. I need you" she kisses him. He pushes into her and the stretch feels amazing. It's been awhile since she's been with someone and he was quite large. She took a moment to get adjusted before urging him on. He fucked her slow and hard, pulling out of her slowly and slamming into her. She was meeting him thrust for thrust and bit down onto his neck as she was cumming around his cock. She had never cum from penetration alone before but the fullness she felt and the way he moved his hips she couldn't hold on for long.  
"Fuck, feeling you cum on my cock is so hot. Damnit Raven I've wanted you for so long this doesn't seem real"  
She kissed him and bucked up into him pulling back to tell him "Ive wanted it too"  
He flipped them over so she was on top. She loved this angle, straddling him with her hands on his chest as she rides him. She was able to show off her amazing rack which Murphy immediately took advantage of. She knew he wasn't going to last much longer by the grip on her hips  
\--------

He wasn't going to last much longer, he was pretty sure he was grabbing onto her hips hard enough to leave bruises. Honestly fucking Raven was the greatest feeling he's ever felt in his life; he's surprised he held on this long  
"Raven I'm gonna cum" he expected her to lift off him so he didn't cum inside her- no one knew if the implants were still working at this point.  
She leaned forward and whispered in his ear "fill me up Murphy"  
He grabbed her face and kissed her thrusting up a couple more times before spilling inside of her. They laid there for a few moments making out and holding each other before parting ways and he pulled out of her.  
They laid back down and he pulled her to lay her head on his chest with his arm wrapped around her as they got ready to sleep. They looked up at the stars through the window as he held her tightly. He's still in awe of what happened. He's been in love with her since he first saw her. They'd been through hell and back and she was the only person who truly understood him. Something that wasn't easy to do. He buried his head in her hair and smelled her scent. You're perfect. He thought to himself as he looked down at her.  
"I'm far from perfect" she said. Fuck. He must've said that part out loud.  
"Stay with me" he said as he kissed her forehead.  
She snuggled up against him and kissed his chest. He remembers feeling truly happy for the first time in a long time as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
